


NeverLand Pirates' Origins

by NintendoNerd4287



Category: Jake and the NeverLand Pirates
Genre: Fantasy, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Love, Romance, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-07-14
Updated: 2011-08-14
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NintendoNerd4287/pseuds/NintendoNerd4287
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake, Izzy, and Cubby begin to wonder about where they came from. Captain Hook doesn't want them to explore the matter any farther. With the help of the Pirate Princess, the jolly crew of NeverLand pirates go on an adventure and discover their destinies. Along the way, Jake and Izzy discover the feelings they've had for each other all along...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Where did we come from?

Disclaimer: Jake and the NeverLand Pirates, Peter Pan, and Tinker Bell all belong to Disney and all others affiliated. If I owned the pirates, they would be teenagers and there would be more drama. In my story, they are about the ages they appear in the show (my guess). I do not have perfect grammar, so pardon me and correct me if I make a mistake.

Character Ages:  
Jake (13)  
Izzy (12)  
Cubby (9)

Author’s Notes: I WRITE A LOT BECAUSE I’M VERY DESCRIPTIVE, so you’ve been warned if you like “short and sweet.” This is my first fanfiction ever, for me and for the NeverLand pirates! I don’t know how to use this website fully quite yet, so if you have any suggestions or constructive criticisms, feel free to tell me. Please don’t ask what on earth possessed me to write a fanfiction based on a kids show, because I really don’t know. Long story short: I have a 2 year old little brother, I got up earlier than usual one morning, and we saw Jake and the NeverLand Pirates together. I’m not a huge fan of it because there isn’t a lot of actual educational value besides solving “pirate problems,” but I absolutely adore the concept. The first thing I thought about was Kingdom Hearts, which may sound kinda weird, but just track with me for a sec. Jake, Izzy, and Cubby are Riku, Kairi, and Sora respectively (Scully… IDK). Pirate Island is Destiny Islands. Sooner or later, these three pirate children are going to wonder about their past. And that is precisely what this story is about. It will later contain some Jake X Izzy content, but nothing inappropriate. Just cute “a little more than best friends” type relations. I have no idea how long this is going to be, and my writing style is kind of making-it-up-as-I-go-along. I mention Peter Pan and Tinker Bell because I will be using references from those movies also, and I didn’t want to take my chances with Disney and get sued! Well that’s enough of me, so enjoy!

Chapter One: Where did we come from?

As the waters of the Never Sea constantly washed away the sand of the shores of Pirate Island, their hypnotic melody washed away the worries of a young pirate girl resting on one of its many beaches. With her hair pulled back into two long brown pigtails and a gold ring pierced in her left ear as always, Izzy sat with her legs straight in front of her and her two palms perched on the sand behind her to sit her up and keep her from falling asleep under the warm sun. Its light reflected on her tan skin and made her boots too hot and uncomfortable to wear, causing her to carelessly kick them behind her and dig her heels into the sand. The cool breeze blowing counteracted the unusually hot weather and made her ruffled pink shirt, her loose-fitting purple pants, her bandana, and her hair sway in the wind. Izzy sighed a sigh of content while listening to the seagulls’ crows and thinking to herself, How can it get any better than this?

That morning she had come to the beach to clear her thoughts, but after about an hour of sitting there enjoying the early morning weather, those thoughts drifted back into her head. She tried to shake them away. It was just impossible to ignore the question. Where did we come from? Jake, Cubby, and I… How did we all end up in NeverLand, on Pirate Island? She wanted to ignore the question, but it was just too important. Would Cubby think she was silly for thinking these thoughts? Probably. He would just tell her not to worry about it and most likely ask her to play basketball or make a snack with him. What about Jake? He spent all day foiling Captain Hook, practicing on his electric guitar, and playing with Cubby and herself. He might listen, but it would be hard to talk to him without Cubby around…

“Ahoy! Izzy, is that you?”

The sudden voice in the middle of the tranquil morning interrupted her thoughts and made her jump a bit. She turned around and saw Jake far behind her walking out of the island jungle and towards her. He looked like a true-blood pirate with his gold rimmed vest and boots, and his black spiky hair sticking out above his red bandana could make any girl swoon. His white undershirt, black belt, and navy blue pants completed his all-too-original look. Jake never got up this early… This could be my only chance Izzy thought. She hid her troubled thoughts from view and put on her typical smiling face.

“Yep! Ahoy out there!”

He smiled back, ran towards her, and sat Indian style next to her on the sand. Izzy moved her legs and sat just like him. “Ouch!” he exclaimed while pulling off his boots and tossing them aside. She giggled and scooted just a little bit to the left so that she was closer to him. It was out of habit because they were just that close of friends. They both looked out at the ocean before Jake spoke first.

“Enjoying the nice weather?”  
“Yeah, it’s really beautiful. Why are you up so early?”  
“Just couldn’t sleep with the summer heat, that’s all. You don’t sound like yourself.”  
“Oh. I didn’t know I had a sound!” She giggled in an effort to cover up her feelings, but as always, he could see right through her. He turned at looked at her with an unnatural, serious look.

“What’s bugging you, Izzy?”  
She sighed and paused before finally speaking. “I’ve been having these thoughts lately...”  
He looked at her as if to say About…? He didn’t even have to say it to convince her to continue.  
“…about where we came from.” She clutched her fairy dust pouch hanging from her neck in her hands and began to play with it to avoid his gaze.  
He just stared at her blankly. “What do you mean?”

“I mean like in those fairy tale books I like to read in the Pirate Hideout. In almost every story, they talk about babies and growing up. Some of them come from storks, others are “born,” whatever that means… Some of them just aren’t babies. What about us?”  
Jake shared her look of thoughtfulness and looked down at the sand between his legs. The thought had never occurred to him before, and he couldn’t understand why. He never really listened to Izzy’s story-telling until she got to the good parts, like sword fights and heroic rescues. He didn’t know what to say, so he just listened while Izzy continued.

“And what about names? In the stories, the parents always gave their children names. Do we have parents? If we do, why aren’t they taking care of us? Did they…” she continued in a quiet, scared voice, “die? Like those evil queens and…”  
“Now just hold it right there.” Jake interrupted Izzy and laid his hand on her knee, because her voice had a small tremor, as if she was about to cry. “Maybe not everyone has parents. Remember Peter Pan?”  
She looked up into his eyes. “Yeah, but he remembered his past. He ran away with Tinker Bell because he didn’t want to grow up like his parents. We don’t grow up either, because we live in NeverLand.”

“That’s right. I suppose we did have a beginning. The first real thing I remember vaguely in my mind is flying to Pirate Island with a fairy and meeting you and Cubby, right on this very beach in fact. The real question is… why can’t we remember further back in our past?”  
They both looked at each other in curiosity, each pair of eyes fixed on the others. Izzy paused before speaking again.  
“Hey, I remember flying here with a fairy too, now that I think about it. She led me to the waterfall concealing Pixie Hollow and brings me pixie dust whenever I run out. But I don’t remember anything before that either. Maybe, something happened to us?”

Jake put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment, then snapped his fingers in realization.  
“We never asked Cubby! Maybe he remembers something.”  
“Maybe…”  
Jake’s signature smile returned to his rosy-cheeked face and made her feel confident again, at least for the moment. He has that effect on people, I guess. Izzy smiled back out of habit and listened to him once more.  
“Hey, don’t worry about it! It’s not like we have anything else to do… We’ll figure this out.”

Finishing Notes: Well, what do ya think?! Reviews are helpful and wanted because I’m kinda new at this, so please do!


	2. Seeking Advice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Izzy go wake up Cubby to see what he thinks about Izzy's thoughts, but she's not the only one having problems... Just getting to know characters more and a touching friendship moment.

Disclaimer: Jake and the NeverLand Pirates, Peter Pan, and Tinker Bell all belong to Disney and all others affiliated. So do the characters. Plot line is mine.

Character Ages:  
Jake (13)  
Izzy (12)  
Cubby (9)

Author’s Notes: This is my first ever fanfiction and I want it to be the best, so please review. I know it has nothing to do with Nintendo, so sorry to all you people who clicked on my username wanting that. In the future I will be doing Zelda and Mario related things… For now, enjoy Jake and his friends. I am a junior in high school and I am currently reading two very long and boring books about racism for AP Literature. Sorry if I don’t update in a while, but I only have three weeks left to enjoy summer and get it done! AH! Enjoy.

Chapter Two: Seeking Advice

He was running. Running through a desert, panting like a wild dog that has had nothing to drink for days. The sun’s haze was clearly visible and discouraging. The poor pirate boy had no recollection of where he was, where his friends were, or how he ended up here. All he knew was that it was getting hard to breath and he needed water. His sensitive, pale skin was getting burned badly. He didn’t want to expose more of his skin, but he had already been out there for what felt like hours and his sweat-covered clothes were beginning to weigh him down. The young carrot top slowed down without stopping and yanked the cerulean bandana off of his head, with his matching gold-buttoned vest soon to follow. The white undershirt came off next. His face turned even redder than before, but more because of embarrassment than of heat. Even though no one could see him, he was ashamed of his chubby figure that jiggled as he jogged. The roof of his mouth smacked against his dry tongue. The situation was becoming direr. He slowed down from a run to a jog, then a walk, and then a crawl. He closed his eyes and just crawled blind for a long time. Without warning, his hands began to feel squished. The sand between his fingers wasn’t hot, but rather… wet. His eyes shot open after realizing this and he lifted his head up to look ahead of him rather than at the ground. A beach and oasis lay before him, and his vision was beginning to swirl with delight until he couldn’t see clearly. Right as he leaned in forward to take a drink…

SPLASH! The swirled vision turned from an oasis to a cavern ceiling, and all the sensations of pain and exhaustion flowed out of him with a simple sigh. The pirate boy was still hot and sat up to find himself clothed and glowing with a thin layer of sweat. He blinked a few times and touched his wet face. When he saw Jake standing to the right of him laughing and holding a wooden bucket, the pieces starting coming together.

“Aw, coconuts! Why did you have to go and do that?!”

Jake’s laughing subsided and he smiled at the surprised boy.

“Good golly, Cubby! You should’ve seen yourself sleeping. You had your hands up by your mouth and you were panting like a dog! It was hilarious!”

The boy known as Cubby by his two best friends, Jake and Izzy, groggily turned so that his feet were hanging off the side on the bed and was directly facing the cocky teenage pirate.

“Yeah. I-I had th-the straaangest dream…”

“What were you dreaming about?”

Just then Izzy walked into the boys’ bedroom and surprised them both. The shared a room in the pirate hideout, which less time was being spent in lately due to the children wanting to take advantage of the amazingly hot weather. The hideout itself was composed of multiple parts of various different ships that had been shipwrecked on the shores of Pirate Isle, and it was hidden from Captain Hook and his nasty crew of scallywags in a hollowed mountain with a waterfall on the side pouring into the NeverSea. The waterfall could be temporarily diverted off to the sides to allow passage for their seaworthy ship Bucky, which was also stored in the cavernous hideaway. Anyway, the boys’ room was originally a captain’s quarters. Seeing as Jake was unofficially voted by the others as the captain of their team, it only seemed fit. Izzy didn’t knock. She always knocked. She looked genuinely concerned.

“I’m sorry. I wasn’t eavesdropping, I swear. Jake and I raced home and he was so fast, I gave up. I just got here and heard everything since ‘panting like a dog.’ I’m just worried. Did you have another nightmare?”

Cubby’s POV

Then Izzy immediately ran over to my bed and sat next to me on my right while rubbing my left shoulder with her left hand. We’ve always had this type of relationship. Jake my cool, iconic and joking brother and Izzy my adventurous, yet loving and gentle sister. They really aren’t my siblings, but we’ve always been so close since as long as we’ve been alive. I try to be cool like Jake or courageous like Izzy, but in reality I’m just a scaredy cat with a map. I’m not like them. But one thing I know for certain… They will always be there for me when I need them.

Jake’s face changed from silly to concerned as well, so he sat down the bucket and joined the two of us to the left of me on the bed.

“You never told me that you had nightmares, buddy. What’s up with you?”

I sighed and spoke softly. “For about a week now, I’ve been having strange nightmares every night. Each one is different, but they’re also the same. I’m in a scary place, all alone, and I run and exhaust myself trying to escape. They’re so real, too! Last night it was a desert. The night before I was drowning in the NeverSea, and when I lost all consciousness, I woke up sweating. I always wake up sweating. I don’t know if it’s from the heat or from my fears…”

Jake and Izzy glanced at each other, and then they simultaneously hugged me as hard as they could. Izzy hugged me around my shoulders and Jake around my chubby tummy. We were all sweaty so nobody cared. Jake spoke up first.

“Bud, I’m so sorry that you’ve had such bad dreams. Whatever happens…”

“…you can always come to Jake or me about it. We’ll be here to listen.” Izzy finished.

Jake smirked at her. “Yeah, what she said.”

I forced a smile to emit from my lips. “Thanks, guys. You’re always there for me. I just wish I could return the favor.”

They slowly let loose their grip on me and unwrapped their arms before Izzy spoke up again.

“Well, I’ve actually been having problems for the past week or so as well. I’ve been having these thoughts…”

Finishing Notes: Sorry for the slight cliffhanger, but I just haven’t got the time. Again, AH! It’s late for me so I’m hitting the hay and I probably won’t update for a while (2 to 3 weeks). But hey, now you have a better understanding into Cubby’s character. See you on the flipside ;)


End file.
